My Dear ~5pb.chan feat.nao~
Information My Dear ~5pb.chan feat.nao~ is the second track in the Miracle! Portable ☆ Mission single, which was the Character Song for 5pb.. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tada hikareteta, sen to sen to ten tsunagarazu ni Ibitsuna kowoegaku Dare ga kimeta no? Dare ga keshite mata, kakikaeta no? Nazonazo wa hodokenai Kowareta sora no saki no mirai e nani o sagashi ni yuku no? Namida no ato o kakushinagara tōku o mitsumeta kimi o tsurete… Hashiridasu! kaze o abite hikari o se ni Sono te no naka ni aru chīsana yūki Tokihanate! Ichi byō goto ni meguru keshiki Kowakereba hora mewotojite tatte ii Go!To Dive kimi no mirai… shinjite Hirogatte iku, toki no meiro wa ikidomari bakari Maigo ni mo narenai Dare mo iwanai… dare mo oshiete wa kurenai kotae Sagashite naiteita Kowareta sora wa katachi o kaete kimi ni furisosogukedo Namida no ato o kakusanaide sore mo yagate kiseki e to kawaru Yumemiru sekai todoka sete kimi no koe o Don'nani chīsana kibōda to shite mo Kamishime teta yakusoku mo kakushita negai mo Tashikana “ima” ni subete tsunagari, tsudzuku Dive to the sky! Kimi no tsubasa… shinjite Furikaeru… Ichi byō goto ni meguru kisetsu Namida no ato nugū boku ga irukara "Tokihanate!" Kaze o abite hikari o se ni Sono te no naka ni aru chīsana yūki Yumemiru sekai todoka seta kimi no koe wa Tashikana “asu” ni subete tsunagari, hibiku Dive to the sky! Kimi no tsubasa… shinjite! |-|Kanji= ただ引かれてた、線と線と点つながらずに イビツな弧を描く 誰が決めたの?誰が消してまた、かきかえたの? ナゾナゾは解けない 壊れた空の　先の明日(みらい)へ　何を探しにゆくの? 涙の痕を隠しながら　遠くを見つめたキミを連れて… 走り出す!　風を浴びて　耀(ひかり)を背に その手の中にある小さな勇気 解き放て!　1秒ごとに　巡る景色 怖ければほら目を閉じてたっていい Go!to Dive キミのミライ…信じて 拡がっていく、時の迷路は行き止まりばかり 迷子にもなれない 誰も言わない…誰も教えてはくれないコタエ 探して泣いていた 壊れた空は　カタチをかえて　キミに降りそそぐけど 涙の痕を隠さないで　それもやがてキセキへと変わる 夢みる世界　届かせて　キミの声を どんなに小さな希望だとしても かみしめてた　約束も　隠した願いも 確かな“今”に全て繋がり、続く Dive to the sky! キミのツバサ…信じて ふりかえる…1秒ごとに　巡る季節 涙の痕ぬぐう　僕が居るから 「解き放て!」 颯(かぜ)を浴びて　耀(ひかり)を背に その手の中にある小さな勇気 夢みる世界　届かせた　キミの声は 確かな“明日”に全て繋がり、響く Dive to the sky! キミのツバサ…信じて! |-|English= Just being drawn in, without being led by the lines and dots, I draw a distorted arc Who decided this? Who erased it, and rewrote it again? This riddle can't be solved Towards the broken sky's future, what is it that you head out searching for? While hiding my tear marks, I grab hold of you who were staring off into the distance Start running! Basking in the wind, and light shining on our backs Within that hand lies a small courage Unleash! The scenery that's passing by every second If you're scared, closing your eyes is fine Go!to Dive In your future... believe Go spread yourself, the maze of time is full of dead-ends You can't become a lost child either Nobody says it... The answer that nobody can tell me I was crying while searching for it The broken sky is changing its shape and falling down upon you but, Without hiding your tear marks, even that will soon change into a miracle Let your voice reach the world of our dreams, No matter how small of a hope it is Even the promises clenched close, even your hidden wishes All of them will certainly be connected now, and continue on Dive to the sky! In your wings... believe Look back... At the seasons that pass by every second Because I'm here to wipe off the marks of your tears "Unleash!" Basking in the wind, and light shining on our backs Within that hand lies a small courage Your voice reached the world of our dreams Everything will certainly be connected tomorrow, and echo on Dive to the sky! In your wings... believe! Navigation Category:Opening songs Category:Music Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Music